


La prêtresse et la kunoichi

by Aria_Nomina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Nomina/pseuds/Aria_Nomina
Summary: Un MachixOriginalCharacter tout simplement :)J'aimerai bien vous donner une argumentation en béton sur le pourquoi du comment mais la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit est...... LES FEMMES DANS HXH BLBLBLBLBL !Voilà, merci de votre attention.
Relationships: Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Présentation de l'OC**

Nom: Miko Imori

-> "Miko" est un titre honorifique dû à sa fonction de prêtresse (c'est ainsi qu'on les nomme au sein de leur Ordre)

-> "Imori" signifie "salamandre" en japonais. On l'appelle ainsi en raison de son Hatsu.

Age: 22ans

Taille: 1,71cm

Nen: Matérialisation

Contexte: Imori est une prêtresse travaillant pour une durée de deux avec Illumi Zoldyck. Alors que ce dernier rejoint la brigade, elle l'accompagne sur les lieux avant de rentrer chez elle, leur contrat prenant fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit chapitre sur le début de la relation entre les deux personnages. La scène se situe quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Illumi et Imori au sein de la Brigade, cette dernière c'est rassemblée dans un ancien hôtel afin d'accueillir son nouveau membre.   
> Je ne sais pas encore si je rajouterai des chapitres (pour un début plus "conventionnel") sur ce qu'il se passe avant... On verra bien, bonne lecture !

\- Machi qu'est ce que tu tentes de faire au juste ?  
  
La jeune femme tourne la tête vers la prêtresse qui venait d'arriver sans faire de bruit. Bon. Trop tard pour inventer une excuse, elle est prise en flagrant délit. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à passer pour une imbécile...  
  
\- Tch... Ça ne se voit pas ?  
  
\- À première vue je dirai que tu essayes de t'étouffer avec mon foulard, répondit-elle faussement naïve.  
  
\- Ne soit pas aussi insolente gamine.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est en train de me déguiser avec les habits des autres.  
  
Regard assassin de la concernée.  
  
\- T'as de la chance que je ne puisse plus bouger...  
  
\- C'est pour ça que j'en profite ma belle !  
  
\- Ma belle ? Ne prends pas trop la confiance. Merde ! D'habitude je ne me retrouve jamais dans ce genre de situations gênantes. C'est le truc de Phinks ça...  
  
\- Non plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tenue cérémonielle ?  
  
Sa tête penchée sur le côté et ses yeux semblables à deux grandes billes la faisait ressembler à un chaton innocent.  
Un pan de son voile couleur grenat, finement brodé et orné de perles, se décala légèrement pour laisser apercevoir des boucles d'oreilles en bronze. Cette posture- ou plutôt ce tic- la rendait particulièrement adorable, bien que Machi aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à quelqu'un.  
  
\- Je voulais comprendre un truc puis ça a dégénéré. Quel idée d'avoir autant de tissus putain !  
  
\- Je ne te savais pas si grossière.  
  
\- Tout à l'heure tu as insulté Hisoka de tous les noms. Et même si on parle de ce foutu clown pervers, c'était quand même bien imagé comme description.  
  
\- Hum.  
  
Elle aurait ajouté "psychopathe" en plus de "pervers". On ne pouvait pas en dire moins de quelqu'un qui continuait de rendre visite à des gens souhaitant sa mort.  
...  
Lente et douloureuse la mort.  
Si seulement le Zoldyck pouvait se trouver un collègue digne de ce nom ou au moins attendre que leur contrat prenne fin pour faire affaire avec cet imbécile...

  
\- Aide moi la sainte au lieu de rester plantée là. J'ai une dignité à préserver contrairement à Phinks.  
  
\- Ça vaut bien le coup de savoir utiliser le Nen si une robe te mets autant en difficulté... Et tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais vérifier.  
  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je m'en serve et que je détruise ta tenue ?

\- Oh. Euh pas vraiment, ma supérieure me tuerait. Et toi aussi je pense.

\- Voilà. Donc la prochaine fois réfléchis avant de parler.  
  
La prêtresse, soudainement coopérative, sourit poliment avant de s'empresser d'aider la kunoichi. Mieux valait ne pas jouer longtemps avec le feu; le fait qu'elle travaille pour Illumi ne lui garantissait qu'une très faible protection. Elle fit alors glisser habilement ses mains le long des multiples couches d'étoffe, tout en viellant à adopter un visage impassible: ô grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver la jeune femme, d'ordinaire si froide et maîtresse d'elle même, dans une situation comme celle ci.

Au contact de ses doigts fins, Machi renforça également son air blasé pour masquer le trouble que suscité en elle ce moment particulièrement embarassant. A moins que ce ne soit le fait d'être aussi proche de la prêtresse...

Ce fut à une vitesse surprenante (si on tenait compte du temps qu'il avait fallut à la rose pour tenter de l'enfiler) que les pans du tissu se desserrent, laissant l'ensemble tomber à terre dans un bruit feutré. Léo se baissa pour le ramasser et le replia machinalement avant de le poser sur le futon qu'elle s'était fabriquée à l'aide des draps dénichés dans la buanderie.

\- Voilà.

\- Ne t'avise pas à raconter cette scène à qui que ce soit, la menaça Machi.

\- Sois rassurée, mourir aujourd'hui ne fait pas parti de mon programme.

\- Tch... Je voulais comprendre...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment peux tu, ne serait ce que courir, avec toutes ses couches de vêtements ?

\- On ne va pas sur le terrain avec celle que tu as essayé, c'est un habit de culte. Hum... En fait elle est tellement volumineuse qu'on ne la sort que pour les grandes fêtes. Attends... Est ce vraiment ce qui t'as poussé à fouiller dans mes affaires ? questionna la prêtresse légèrement abasourdis. Ou alors tu cherchais autre cho..

\- Tu parles beaucoup pour ne rien dire, la coupa Machi.

\- Oh. Désolée, dit elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. C'est l'effet Illumi.

\- L'effet Illumi ? releva la kunoichi intriguée.

\- Dire qu'il est peu loquace serait un euphémisme -enfin maintenant qu'il vous a rejoint officiellement tu ne vas pas tarder à le remarquer...- Bref, j'ai vécu des années en communauté alors c'est comme faire vœux de silence du jour au lendemain... Et pourtant je ne suis pas de nature très bavarde au départ ! Mais à ce point là. Hum non vraiment, c'est...

\- Oi... Tu recommences.

\- Rah mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je perds mes moyens quand je me retrouve face à toi !

\- Tch... Dis pas des truc gênants comme ça.

En vérité cette phrase avait donné l'envie folle à la kunoichi de sourire, heureuse de ne pas laisser son interlocutrice si indifférente.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne dois pas être la première à te trouver plutôt effrayante, répondit la prêtresse en penchant de nouveau sa tête de côté.

Ah.

-Dégage avant que je ne te tue.

La jeune femme se dirigea tranquillement vers le couloir en éclatant de rire. Cette gamine se jouait vraiment d'elle... Voilà bien longtemps qu'un être humain n'avait pas adopté une telle attitude sans mourir dans la seconde suivante.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, au croisement d'un couloir, Sharnalk croise les deux filles et entends un bout de leur conversation.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement m'avoir demandé alors ?

\- Je suis une voleuse, quand je désire quelque chose je le prends petite.

\- Petite, petite... On a pratiquement le même âge hein... bougonna la prêtresse contrariée de se faire prendre de haut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un peu de mal à leur créer un début de relation tout en respectant ma vision du caractère de Machi donc j'espère que ce sera assez compréhensible. Il est possible que des fautes ont échappé à ma relecture, désolée d'avance !

L'aube, promesse éternelle d'un jour nouveau, venait de se lever sur l'hôtel désaffecté où résidait notre drôle de troupe.

La veille, la prêtresse avait proposé à la kunoichi d'assister à sa préparation matinale suite à la tentative peu fructueuse de cette dernière à essayer une de ses tenues. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seule à seule, ne s'imaginant pas une seconde la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements...

Au moment où Imori souleva sa chevelure pour la tresser, Machi remarqua trois billes d'or alignées horizontalement le long de sa nuque.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Des épingles d'Illumi, répondis l'autre sans détacher ses yeux du miroir.

Ayant eu vent des capacités du nouveau membre, la rose fut étonnée et ne put réfréner sa curiosité.

\- Il te manipule ?

\- Oui.

Elle dit ceci d'un air totalement détaché. Par réflexe Machi se mit sur ses gardes. Le Zoldyck restait un assassin, le fait qu'il les ait rejoint faisait sans doute partie d'un plan pour s'attaquer à la brigade. Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi son associée se monterait-elle si peu méfiante ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle hésiterait à l'attaquer car elles venaient toutes deux de l'Etoile Filante ? Ou bien étaient-ils sûrs de leur force ?

Les regards des deux femmes s'accrochèrent dans la glace avant de se jauger silencieusement quelques secondes. En l'espace d'un mot l'atmosphère presque intime de la pièce venait de laisser place à une tension électrique.

\- Tu te méprends sur la raison de leur présence, finit par dire Imori tout en nouant une lanière en cuire afin d'attacher sa tresse.

\- Alors pourquoi me les révéler ?

\- Toi et les autres filles les aurez bien remarquées lorsque que je vous aurai accompagné aux bains.

\- Tu n'aurais eu qu'à décliner, répliqua sèchement l'araignée.

\- Pour que vous soyez encore plus sur vos gardes ? A quoi bon...

Leur jouxte verbale était rapide, glacial. La prêtresse finit enfin par lui faire face:

\- Tu es la première à avoir dit qu'il était étrange que quelqu'un qui sauve des vies s'associe avec un qui les prends, exposa Imori en reprenant les dires de Machi.

\- Il est sûr que ce n'est pas l'idée qu'on se fait des fréquentations d'une prêtresse.

\- Je sais, mais travailler à la solde des Zoldyck me permet d'accéder plus facilement à des endroits où je dois faire mon devoir, bien que vu comme ça ce n'est pas du tout moral... Durant le trajet et sur place je bénéficie d'une sorte de "protection supplémentaire" avec Illumi qui, lui, gère ses affaires de son côté. En échange je suis à son service et m'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif ou relatif à sa survie par exemple. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ?

\- Effectivement. Il doit bien y avoir également une raison officieuse à votre coopération, laquelle ?

\- J'avais besoin de son pouvoir.

A ces mots elle pencha la tête vers l'avant, puis souleva sa tresse de sa main droite tout en tapotant l'aiguille la plus proche de sa tête de sa main libre.

\- Celle-ci est pour faciliter notre communication et les deux autres servent à ce que je contrôle des choses... personnelles disons. Pour être franche je n'ai pas du tout envie de t'expliquer plus en profondeur ce qu'elles me permettent de gérer, parce que je n'aime pas en parler, mais si c'est un passage obligé pour avoir ta confiance alors je le ferai.

Pour cette situation en particulier la confirmation de Pakunoda n'était nullement nécessaire afin de s'assurer de l'honnêteté de la prêtresse; il suffisait à Machi de se fier à son intuition que venait appuyer le regard brillant de détermination de Léo.

\- C'est bien un accord commun ? s'enquit-elle en conservant un air froid.

\- Oui, l'Ordre est au courant. En fait c'est même elle qui a initié ce contrat.

Face au froncement de sourcil de Machi, Léo rajouta:

\- Allons... Malgré ma présence ici tu nous prends encore pour une petite bande de pieuses s'adonnant à quelques missions humanitaires lorsque que nous ne sommes pas au chaud dans notre couvent ?

\- Hum je n'aurais pas parié sur le couvent.

La prêtresse ria tout en se tournant vers le miroir pour mettre ses bijoux.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que je sois bonne sœur...

\- Tu tentes de me faire passer un message ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, la rose souleva d'une main molle le collier de son interlocutrice. Le dos de sa main frôlant le creux de ses omoplates. Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de toucher cette femme, elle qui d'habitude ne tolérait aucun contact physique ? Tout en continuant d'observer Imori, qui s'affairait désormais à se maquiller, Machi voulu savoir jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller. Après tout les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient nier qu'elles étaient étrangement attirées l'une par l'autre. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'elle fit trouva le courage de faire glisser ses doigts le long du dos de sa partenaire, sentant le relief de ses vertèbres sous le lin de ses vêtements.

\- Tu as les mains bien baladeuses, finit par dire la prêtresse.

Automatiquement la kunoichi rompit le contact et recula brusquement, comme si la jeune femme venait de la gifler de toutes ses forces. Imori su instinctivement qu'elles s'étaient mal comprises et regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit sèchement la rose. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter ta proposition.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, refoulant au plus profond d'elle ses émotions. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose ? Elle venaient peut être du même monde mais n'avaient pas suivi le même chemin, c'était indéniable. _"La brigade doit passer avant tout. Ne laisses personne d'autre t'approcher et ne leur donne en aucun cas les moyens de te blesser. Tu as le devoir d'être forte, imprenable."_ Alors qu'elle se répétait ce qui était devenue son mantra, elle sentie une main lui agripper la cheville.

\- Machi ! implora la voix d'Imori. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon !

Stupéfaite la kunoichi dévisagea sa cadette. Celle-ci semblait terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle parte, ses yeux murmurant mille prières à son égard. Jamais -ô grand jamais- on ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

Cette scène paraitrait sûrement bien ridicule pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation, peut être ni verrait-il même pas le problème. Pourtant en disant cette "plaisanterie", la prêtresse venait de mettre à mal la confiance qui se développait fragilement entre elles. Ces deux femmes, que tout semble opposer, sont en fait les faces d'une seule et même pièce: chacune a dû encercler son cœur d'une barrière impénétrable pour contrer les assauts de la vie qui tente, jour après jour, de les détruire.

\- Pardon, répéta la plus jeune. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.

La troisième patte de l'araignée s'accroupit à ses côtés, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage dorénavant trempé de l'arme de sa partenaire. En l'espace de dix minutes elles étaient passées d'une séance d'habillage à une supposée confession, tout en faisant un détour au royaume des vérités et du désir. Non, vraiment la situation échappait totalement à ses maîtresses de l'organisation.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Machi dans un souffle.

Hypnotisée par ces rivières de perles cristallines, elle passa son index sur la joue de la prêtresse qui attrapa vivement son poignet dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est de ta faute ! J'ai passé toute ma vie à apprendre à me contrôler et en l'espace de quelques jours tu viens tout chambouler, l'accusa t-elle.

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle pressa la main de la rose contre sa poitrine là où son cœur battait la chamade.

-Tu vois ? A l'origine je devais juste accompagner Illumi pour une ultime mission avant la fin de notre contrat. Alors pourquoi diable viens-tu faire jaillir tout ça en moi ?

Alors à son tour Machi vint lui faire sentir ses propres battements de cœur avant de déclarer fermement:

\- Si ça peux te rassurer, je ne suis pas la seule qui perturbe le plan des autres.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, chuchota la prêtresse concentrée sur ceux qui se passait sous sa paume.

\- Bien sûr que tout va trop vite petite. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est comme ça depuis notre naissance. La Mort est toujours à nos trousses, il faut bien qu'on prenne de l'avance.

\- J'aime bien ton raisonnement, dit Imori tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que...?

\- J'applique ce que tu viens de me dire, expliqua t-elle face aux rougissement de sa compagne. Oi, oi c'est bien beau de me faire de belles leçons si ce n'est pas pour les suivre.

\- Tch... Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Il y a deux secondes tu pleurais comme une enfant.

Imori gloussa, heureuse de retrouver leurs taquineries qui semblaient avoir disparus.

Un temps passa où ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla se contentant d'enregistrer les informations de ces quinze dernières minutes, tout en profitant de cette étreinte qu'elles attendaient que le destin leur offre depuis tant d'années.

\- Tu sais, dit presque timidement la prêtresse, on pourrait prendre _notre_ temps pour cette fois. Créer quelque chose qui n'appartienne qu'à nous, peu importe qui nous sommes.

\- Alors il ne faudra pas que ça empiète sur nos responsabilités, prévient la kunoichi.

\- Bien entendu, ce serait une sorte de bulle à part. Nous ne sommes pas des adolescentes.

Soudain elle relava la tête vers Machi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Attends... Ca veut dire que tu es partante ? Tu ne l'as pas dis clairement mais tu as discrètement glissé une condition, c'est adorable !

La concernée s'empourpra.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué d'arrêter de dire des choses gênantes gamine !

Imori éclata de rire et resserra son étreinte autour de la rose.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux femmes comprirent qu'elles aussi avaient le droit à la douceur.


End file.
